In the related art, a liquid crystal cell is manufactured by aligning and adhering a first mother board including a plurality of array substrates and a second mother board including a plurality of counter substrates to each other, and then cutting out a pair of the array substrate and the counter substrate opposing each other. In order to the adhesion, a sealing material is provided on a display area of the array substrate in a frame shape, and the array substrate and the counter substrate are fixed with the sealing material.
In the case where the sealing material is applied to a substrate such as the first mother board or the second mother board, the sealing material is pushed out from an application head while moving the application head with respect to the substrate in a frame shape like one-stroke drawing.
When applying the sealing material to corners of the substrate, the application head is subjected to cornering. Therefore, an excitation force is applied to the application head. However, if frame areas at the corners of the array substrate are reduced, a curvature of the corners becomes small correspondingly, and the excitation force is increased. Consequently, the sealing material at the corners swells and hence application at an acute angle cannot be achieved. In contrast, if a speed of movement of the application head is reduced in order to avoid such a circumstance, there arise problems that the applied sealing material is increased in width, and that the application time is increased.
In view of such problems, it is an object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing a display apparatus configured to be capable of forming a sealing material at an acute angle at corners of a substrate.